Such a Tease
by ausllylovestory
Summary: Austin and Ally have hated each other since their first meeting in kindergarten. They tease each other, and bully each other, but with a slight twist. They always seem to end up pressed against each other, one way or another. Rated T just cuz I'm paranoid. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the first fanfic I've ever published! I'm so excited!**

**I hope you like it, and i cant wait to read reviews if i get any!**

He smirked as he walked through the doors of Marino High. All the girls stopped and stared, some even dropped their books in awe as he strolled past in his usual white V-neck tee and dark skinny jeans.

All the while, his eyes focused on a familiar brunette in the distance as she opened her locker. He watched her brown, honey blonde hair swish over her shoulder as she reached in to grab her textbooks. She was wearing her trademark brightly colored peplum top (today she wore red) and white skinny jeans paired with brown wedges.

He reached her, and placed both hands either side of her locker. She smirked and slowly turned around to face the tall blonde in front of her.

"Mmm, sweetie, I've missed you" he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Oh, I've missed you too, Blondie", she said pulling him down by the collar of his shirt, barely brushing her lips against his before pushing him away and quickly spinning around shutting her locker.

"Awww, come on sweet cheeks, I haven't seen you all holidays". He said pushing her hair around to her shoulder, and leaning into the nape of her neck, just close enough so that she could feel his warm breath dancing along her skin.

She spun around and pressed her body against him.

"Yes, I am well aware of that, so why don't you be a doll and go be a cocky jock somewhere else?" she said with a dead expression, stepping back and crossing her arms.

"sure thing, sweetie", he sneered before heading off in the opposite direction.

**I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far!**

**Please leave a comment or a review below!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm sorry the first chapter was super short. I didn't realise it was so short until i re-read it. I promise the chapters will be heaps longer from now on. Please comment if this chapter was long enough. 3**

* * *

Ally's POV

"I swear one day you and Austin will actually end up sticking your tongues down each others throats, and trust me honey, it won't be by accident" Trish said shaking her head as she walked up to me. I rolled my eyes and turned to face her.

Today she had her wild, curly, brown hair pulled into a topknot, and she wore black and white zebra print tights, paired with a black hi-low t-shirt. (I must admit, Trish has a very unique style… every single one of her outfits consisted of zebra print.)

"Um, no Trish. I don't think so". I said, turning back to my locker, and reopening it, realizing I hadn't grabbed any of my books after my and Austin's little encounter. "Ally, I'm serious. Every single day you two end up pressed against each other one way or another, the sexual tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife."

"Trish, you've got to be joking me. The only tension Austin and I have together is actual tension. Cold hard hatred-type tension."

Trish just scoffed as we started to walk towards homeroom.

Considering Austin and I have the exact same timetable, I wasn't surprised when I walked into homeroom and saw him. Unfortunately there were only two seats left. One next to Austin, and one right at the back, which I initially headed for, I would've sat there. Except Trish had to sit down before me. I was stuck with Austin. Awesome! Note my sarcasm.

I unhappily walked over and dropped my bag on the floor, making a loud bang, which caused a few people to look. "Hey sweetie, I saved you a seat". Austin said loud enough for the rest of the class to hear. They all snickered.

Austin and I were well known around Miami. We hate each other to death. Like seriously. But we choose to tease each other in an unusual way.

When we were little we called each other names and did everything we could to annoy each other, but now we're older, and we like to have a little more fun. Don't get me wrong, we aren't dating, and we never ever will. Ever. We've shared a hatred for each other since the very first day we met…

_**Flashback**_

_My dad and I pulled up at Marino Primary. It was my first day of school, and I was really excited. I was wearing a floral sundress, and my hair was in pigtails. Dad and I walked into my very first classroom, he said goodbye and left. I was sad that he left me, but that sadness was drowned in all of my excitement to be starting big school! My new teacher, Miss Jacobs came over to me and said hello, and that se was very excited to teach me for the whole year. I remember thinking, '_This is going to be the greatest year ever!'

_That was until I met Austin Moon._

_My class and I were all placed on the carpet, we were all in different colored circles with our names above them, and were told that we had to sit inside these circles for the rest of the year. Unfortunately, Austin was placed behind me._

_He yanked at my pigtails. I turned around and he stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck my tongue back at him._

"_Your mean!" I said at him, getting angry._

"_Aww, I'm sorry sweeeeetyyy." He said laughing at me._

"_Don't call me sweetie" I said narrowing my eyes at him. I turned back around to face the teacher. _

_He pulled at my hair again. This time I got so angry that I got up and emptied my packet of crayons over his head. Everyone started laughing at him. He got up balling his fists._

"_Sweetie" he said smiling evilly, "you should not have done that." _

_I jumped at him, but Miss Jacobs had already pulled me away. After that day, our circles on the carpet were moved._

_**End flashback**_

I've hated his guts ever since that day.

* * *

**Ok this chapter was longer :) yay! But was it long enough? **

**AND i cant believe i've already gotten 19 reviews ****already! I'm so happy you guys have liked this story so far! ily **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really tired right now, so this'll only be a pretty short chapter.  
i'd love to know how you think I could improve my chapters, so please comment/review. :)**

* * *

Austin's POV

I've been sitting in class next to Ally for over 30 minutes now, and she still hasn't looked up from that stupid book of hers that she's always writing in. _Hmmm I wonder what she'd do to me if I threw it out of this two-story window? _I thought to myself, drowning out the teacher's voice entirely.

I quickly grabbed it from beneath her hands, causing her pen to draw a squiggly line across the page she was writing on.

"Oh, Ally, sweetie, I'm sorry", I said feigning innocence, watching her face for her reaction to that name she hates. She flinched in anger.

"Austin, I'm warning you now. Give me back the book." She said in a low voice, her eyes focused on her _precious _little book.

"I wonder what would happen if it just. Accidentally _fell _out the window." I said toying with the leather strap keeping it together. Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't", she said looking at me, her fists starting to ball up at her sides. "Oh, Ally, sweetie, but I would." I said smirking at her squirming in her seat, keeping herself from jumping at me.

"I wonder how many times _I'm _mentioned in this book", I said looking at it curiously.

"Oh, don't worry babe, I make sure to keep all my wants, hopes, dreams and wishes about you in there". She said winking, regaining her cool. "In fact, I was just recounting my reoccurring dream of us getting married and riding off into the sunset."

"Oh, I'm sure you were sweetie." I said winking back.

"Now, why don't you be a good boy, and hand me back my book."

"Well sweet cheeks, for me to be a good boy, it going to have to take a certain naughty girl to change my mind." I whispered smirking. She just rolled her eyes, and before I knew it she'd moved her chair closer to mine, and her hand was slowly moving up my knee, onto my thighs, and up my arms. Her hands were slowly replaced with small kisses that trailed all the way up my arms and onto my neck. She was standing up by this point, and she was holding on to my biceps to keep her balance as she moved around and placed feather-light kisses on the back of my neck. My head was drooping down, and that was when she took her chance.

"Gotchya." She whispered before she quickly snatched her book out of my hand, sat back down and scooted her chair away from me and smirked triumphantly.

Dammit. She was good. Really good.

It seemed unnaturally quiet, we both looked up to see the whole class looking at us in awe. Even the teacher seemed slightly stunned. I guess most of them had never see one of our 'fights' first hand. They'd either heard about it from someone, or they've seen glimpses of it in the hallways around school, or out around Miami. The teacher just shook her head confused, and continued on with the lesson.

Ally's POV

As the bell rang I stuffed my belongings into my backpack, ready to leave for the cafeteria. I stood up and started to walk towards the door. I felt a familiar hand around my wrist. I turned and smiled up at Dallas.

"Hey Ally-gator", he said smiling warmly at me, now that was a nickname I DID like, "you wanna go grab some ice-cream from the gelato place down the road?"

Ever since Dallas got his license, he's always offering to take me places for lunch.

"Aww Dallas, I really wish I could but I've gotta go meet Trish at the cafeteria, I promised her I'd help her with her history speech." I said frowning up at him.

"Oh ok, maybe we can go another day when I don't have any shifts at the liberry." He said hopefully.

I flinched a little at is pronunciation of _library, _but when he said it it was kinda cute.

"Sure thing Dallas", I said hugging him. "Sorry I really do have to go," I said before waving at him as I ran out the door.

* * *

**if you likie, please favourite, follow and ****review! ily **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin and Ally.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. This is a massive ****chapter compared to all my other chapters. hopefully i'm able to write all my chapters this long from now on. :) **

* * *

Austin's POV

Just after Ally and Dallas left, I realized that Ally's book was sitting on her table. It was calling to me. Telling me to open up and read inside. I wasn't playing around when I asked her how many times I'd been mentioned in there before. I was genuinely curious.

I reached forward and picked it up off her desk, I was playing with the strap, ready to pull it open, I started too, but something told me to stop. Any other day I would've. I didn't know why today was any different.

Maybe I was feeling sick. Yeah, definitely, that explains why I was burning up while Ally was kissing my neck. That never usually happens. I'm definitely sick…

I sighed and shoved her book in my bag as I walked out the door.

Once I got out of the classroom I saw Ally, who was just down the hall searching around in her locker for something. I silently walked up to her.

Whenever someone sees me or Ally getting ready to start something, word spreads fast. So naturally before I was even halfway towards her, everyone in the hallway was paying close attention to me.

I put my hands around her waist and pulled her into me.

"Whatchya lookin' for sweetie?" I whispered into her ear. She shivered, making me smile into her neck.

"Oh, I just seem to have lost my scrapbook full of pictures of us and all our future babies, no biggie." She said turning around and placing her hands on my stomach, her eyes widened slightly as she felt what was beneath the thin material of my shirt.

I smirked down at her. She blushed and looked away, embarrassed. She cleared her throat awkwardly and removed her hands.

"Uhmmm, I'd better go help Trish." She said in a high voice, trying to slip underneath my arms. I moved them either side of her locker so she couldn't leave.

"Did I, Austin Moon, just make Ally Dawson blush?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"No, now shut up and let me leave." She said trying to push me away. Once again making contact with my stomach, making her face turn a deeper shade of red.

"Hmm I wonder, is it because of this?" I said slowly lifting up my shirt.

Her eyes practically popped out of her head, and she stared at my abs for quite a long time actually. I started to laugh, which caused my stomach to tense, and that just made her stare even further.

I let go of my shirt letting it fall back down. She looked a bit disappointed, and frowned up at me.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" she said. She got up on her tippy toes and whispered into my ear, "you know how I just _love_ your hot body blondie."

I could tell she was back into teasing mode.

"Oh, sweetie, I know. I just hope one day ill get to see yours." I whispered back, winking at her as I walked away.

I glanced back and saw her shaking her head smiling at herself, and for some reason, that made me smile too.

I really must be getting sick.

Ally's POV

Austin lifted up his shirt, and oh sweet pickles. It was the best sight I've ever seen in my whole life. Believe me, I DID NOT think he had those rock hard puppies hiding beneath his shirt.

They're so toned, and tanned, and there were six of them. I tried, I really did, to find something horrible about them, but there was no point in denying it. There was something that I did like about Austin, and I liked it. I liked it a lot.

I watched him walking away smirking.

I don't even know why, but I smiled to myself as I got the rest of my books out.

* * *

I walked up to Trish and smiled at her.

"Hey Trish! Are you ready to do your assignment?"

"Yeah, _I_ am, but I'm not sure if _you're _in a very stable condition right now." I looked at her weirdly and got out all the books we needed from my bag.

"And why is that?" I asked, dropping the stack of books onto the table, making a loud bang.

"Because I'm not completely sure if your eyes have healed from all that staring you supposedly did why I was waiting here for you." She smirked wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

I just rolled my eyes.

"This is already all over the whole school by now isn't it?" I said sighing in annoyance. The worst thing about attending a small school, is that word passes around fast.

Something 'amazing' will happen, and within 5 minutes, everyone in the grade will know every single little detail. This especially happens a lot with Austin and I, so I'm used to it. But that didn't mean I necessarily like it.

"Well duh, how do you think I know about it already if I wasn't even there?" she stated matter-of-factly.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of recess. I had a free period, so I headed off to the library to do some homework.

While I was walking I was looking through my bag, and not watching where I was going. Of course, I bumped into someone.

No, more like smashed into someone.

Hard.

My books went flying, and knowing me and my clumsiness, I tripped over my own feet.

I braced my face for impact.

But it never came. Someone was holding me a few inches off the floor.

I knew who it was straight away from the feeling of their hands.

Their strong, big, warm, soft hands.

"Thanks Austin." I grumbled as I picked up my books. Gosh, how many times a day must I associate with this boy?

Well judging by his abs, he is hardly a boy. But that is beside my point here.

I bent down and reached for my math textbook.

I suddenly realized. There was a certain book missing from my locker and my bag. I'd barely seen it all day.

I frantically started searching my bag.

Not there.

Crappity, crap, crap, crap.

"Looking for this sweetie?" Austin said, bending down handing me my book. I cautiously took it, eyeing him suspiciously. I flicked through it, seeing if anything within it was altered.

Great. He probably read it all. Every. Single. Word.

"Di-did you read it?" Great Ally. Reaaaaal smooooth.

He smiled. "Your so cute when you stutter."

His eyes widened.

"I-i mean, uh, your, um, no. I didn't read it." He stammered, quickly standing up.

His cheeks reddened and he looked down at his hands. "Uhm, yeah, so, uh, see you tomorrow."

He turned and started to walk away really fast. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back slightly. I stood on my tippy-toes and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry blondie, you're cute when you stutter too."

His hazel eyes looked into my brown eyes.

Our faces were centimeters apart, and somehow his hands had found my waist again, pulling me closer. I bit my lip smiling and headed off in the opposite direction.

I caught a quick glance back at him as I turned the corner.

He looked just as stunned as I felt.

* * *

**:O thats pretty cray. **

**if you likie, please comment/review, ****favourite and follow! ily**

**disclaimer: i do not own Austin and Ally **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, new chapter yay! xox**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beeeeep._

I smashed my hand down on my alarm clock, silencing it.

Hopefully I broke it. Forever.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

I grabbed my stupid alarm clock off my stupid night stand, and threw it at the stupid wall. I heard a smash. Good.

I pulled my blankets up to my neck. Trying to fall back to sleep again.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

I got up and stomped over to the broken alarm clock and threw it out the window.

**Ally's POV**

I was walking to school Friday morning, when suddenly a mangled up alarm clock came soaring out from a window to my left.

"What the heck?" I muttered to myself as I stared down at it. I looked around. Just my luck.

Of course, Austin comes out of the house that it came from.

"Morning, sweetie." He said smirking as he walked towards me. I noticed he was still in his pajamas.

He didn't have a shirt on. Oh god. I did not want a repeat of what happened on Wednesday…

"Morning, Blondie." I smirked back at him, trying my hardest not to stare at his abs.

"So, why did your alarm clock decide to fly my way this one fine morning?"

"Since it started annoying me." Austin answered, grabbing the alarm clock out of my hands and throwing it towards the open wheelie bin on the lawn ready for emptying.

He got it straight in.

"Show off." I muttered under my breath before I started to walk away. Austin grabbed my wrist, and pulled me up against him.

"Sweetie, why are you leaving? Don't you want to stay here with all this sexiness?" he said stepping back and gesturing up and down his body while he flicked his hair seductively.

"Maybe this time you'll _accidentally _feel one of my biceps," he said flexing his, I must say, _very_ nicely shaped arm muscles.

"Oh, well if staying includes bicep feeling, then sure!" I said sarcastically, stepping back into him and wrapping my arms around the back of his neck. He seemed a little bit surprised.

I was even surprised at myself.

Austin grabbed my waist, and pulled me in softly with his strong warm hands.

We stayed silent for a while, looking in each other's eyes…

I'd never really noticed before now, how the gold flecks in his eyes shine in the sunlight, or how his hazel irises are so vivid and bright and how his face…

_What? Why is he leaning in? What? When did this happen? NO ALLY IT'S A TRAP! _

Austin started leaning his head down slowly, stopping every now and then to look at me through his long eyelashes, seeing how I was reacting. I leaned in too, he smelled like fresh mint and soap. His warm hands pulled my waist in further, and I pulled his neck forward a little. Our lips had barely connected…

And that was when Austin decided to duck out of the way. Leaving me standing there stunned.

"Gotchya." He whispered in my left ear. I felt him smirking behind me. My head whipped around to face him.

"Blondie, you'll pay for that." I said smirking back at him.

Even though I despised Austin. I couldn't help but think what it would really be like to kiss him, and in those few seconds that our lips connected, I had an odd feeling.

I mean, our bodies fitted together perfectly, we both knew that, and it seemed like our lips did too.

Maybe we were made for each other, and we just hadn't noticed it yet.

But that feeling disappeared just as fast as it came.

**Austin's pov**

I pulled her in closer, she smelled like vanilla, and couldn't help but notice how her body fitted perfectly into mine. It always has. The way her head fit under my chin. That also meant she was just the right height to kiss my neck… we figured that out after an _extremely _embarrassing moment about a year ago…

**Flashback**

"_Austin, I need you to help me with this. I can't just do all the work while you sit there doing nothing." She said rolling her eyes and turning away from me. "We're partners. That means two. Not one. Just because you may not be smart enough to write this paper, doesn't mean you can't help me out somehow." _

_I sat next to her at an empty computer lab at school. She was writing some stupid history assignment that we'd been paired up for. _

_We'd both protested to Mrs. Gary, the teacher, but she wouldn't budge. _

"_Sweetie, I'm more than qualified to do this assignment. I just can't be bothered." I said yawning. _

"_Well then Blondie, you probably shouldn't stay up having sluts bang you all night."_

"_Ally, sweetie, sluts don't bang me. I bang them." She just rolled her eyes again returning to her work._

"_Not that I've ever actually banged anyone before." I said to myself in a small voice. Somehow she'd heard. _

"_Are you serious?" she said looking at me surprised. _

_My cheeks turned red. "Gosh Ally, I'm not that much of an asshole."_

"_No Austin, I never said you were." She looked at me apologetically. "It's just that in all of the girls eyes, you're the hottest guy around. Whenever we're doing our stuff, I hear them talking, saying how much they'd love to be doing stuff to you. Its actually pretty disgusting some of the stuff they say." _

"_In ALL of the girls eyes?" I'd said winking at her. _

"_Yes, of course Austin. Every. Single. One. Of them." She said in a seductive voice, smirking as she stood up to go get a book from her bag. She knew I'd follow her. _

_I grabbed her waist, which had caused her to jump a little. I whispered in her ear. "Are you sure sweetie? There seems to be one girl that I know who doesn't think I'm the hottest guy around." _

"_Austin, how many times do I have to repeat myself? Every. Single. Girl." She turned around and started kissing my neck. I guess at the start it felt like all the other times she'd kissed my neck… then she unknowingly hit a sweet spot, and I had to go and moan her name. Yes, smart one Austin._

"_Ally…" I moaned. She froze. Stepped back. And looked up at me raising her eyebrows. _

"_What the hell was that?" she looked at me confused. _

"_I-I, um, you hit my, uh swee, uh… I think you understand what I'm trying to say Ally." I said rubbing the back of my neck embarrassed."_

"_Actually, no I don't. Say it Austin." She said smirking at me amused. She knew exactly what I meant. I sighed._

"_Ally, you kissed my sweet sp-, do I really have to do this?" _

"_Yes blondie say it. Unless your too scared."_

"_Ugh, ok Ally… You hit my sweet spot." I mumbled really fast. This seemed to satisfy her. She stepped in again. _

"_Hmmmmm, is it here?" she said kissing my neck again. I sucked in a quick breath of air. _

"_Ah, yes, so could you like, not." _

"_Awww, poor bwondie emabrrased?" she said in a baby voice._

"_Well, yeah, I am actually. A lot" I said focusing on some gum stuck on an overturned chair. She stopped and looked at me. _

"_Well, since something very unexpected distracted me, I was going to say… she put on a low voice and kissed my neck again. At least this time it was away from, you know. _

"_I was going to say, 'Yes Blondie, all of them think you're the hottest…except me." She stood back up._

"_it would've worked a lot better if you hadn't of moaned my name." she said smirking, knowing that I'd cringe. _

"_Um, Ally, can we uh, pretend that never happened?"_

"_Sure of course we can." She smiled at me. _

"_Thanks Ally." I said gratefully. _

"_But it doesn't mean I'm gonna forget it." She winked at me as she walked out of the room. I sighed._

_**End flashback**_

But that was a year ago. I'm way more experienced with Ally now.

I started to lean in. Making her think I was going to kiss her. She started pulling me in, and I must admit, that turned me on.

Quite a lot actually.

I pulled her waist in even further. Our lips slowly connected. I took my chance.

I quickly ducked out of the way, leaving her standing there stunned.

"Gotchya," I whispered into her ear smirking.

She turned her head to face me, narrowing her eyes.

"Blondie, you will pay for that." She said smirking evilly.

"Oh, I bet I will, but you won't be able to get me as good as I got you."

She just smirked and walked away.

I walked back into my house and shut the door behind me, leaning my back against the cold wood.

What he hell happened to me out there?

How did Ally pulling me closer her turn me on so quickly. She's done that plenty of times. Hundreds of times.

Not that we've ever actually kissed before.

But I wonder what it'd be like to kiss Ally…

Ew, probably gross she'd be all slobbery and slim… I just sighed.

Who am I kidding, it'd probably be amazing to kiss Ally.

She's had heaps of practice on me. Well, not on my lips, but yeah.

I pushed myself off the door, walked up the stairs and got ready for school.

Ally's probably already planning her revenge. And knowing Ally, it'll most likely be amazing.

Great.

* * *

**stay tuned for more! next chapter should be up by tomorrow night at the latest! **

**If you lilkie, please comment/review, favourite and follow! ily**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin and Ally**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Chapter 6 is here! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally's pov

"TRISH! I need your help!" I cried out to Trish, who was just down the hall fiddling with her locker.

She came running up to me.

"Ally, this'd better be important. I ran. And I don't run. Ever."

"Yes, it's very important... Trish, I need help with revenge."

Her eyes lit up.

"Ally, you have come to the right place."

* * *

"Ally!" I turned around and saw Dallas. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Dallas! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you? Where have you been?!" I asked as I hugged him. "I've missed my guy bestie!"

"Well… I met a girl." He looked at me happily.

"Dallas! That's awesome! What's her name?!"

"Her name is Cassidy, and she lives in New York."

He suddenly looked very sad.

"Which is where me and my family are moving to in a week. My dad got a job promotion, and we've been up there buying a new house to live in. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Ally, but I didn't even know until the day mum and dad had booked the flights to New York. Today is my last day of school. I'm saying goodbye to everyone. Starting with you."

"Aww Dallas, that's really great." I said sadly. "You and your family, and your girl." I said elbowing him in she side, wiggling my eyebrows up and down. He laughed.

He got a text, he quickly took out his phone and looked at it.

"I'm so sorry Ally-gator. I have to go, like right now." I hugged Dallas really tightly. "I'll miss you so much Dallas." I said wiping a few tears away. "I'll miss you too Ally-gator."

He walked out the doors of Marino High, holding a trash bag filled with all his belongings in his locker.

Any other day, I would've been weeping into some chocolate chip cookie dough flavored Ben & Jerry's.

But today I was on a mission, and that mission was to take down the one and only, Austin Moon.

* * *

I met up with Trish at the cafeteria.

The second I sat down on the cold blue cafeteria chairs, she was shoving a large notepad in front of my face.

There were three whole pages full of revenge ideas.

_Three whole pages._

Who knew Trish could be this productive?

I sure didn't.

And I've been her friend since kindergarten…

She really must be experienced with this revenge thin-

My train of thought was interrupted by Trish yelling at me, waving her hands in front of my face.

"Ally. ALLY? ALLLLLYYYYY?"

"Yes?" I said snapping out of my trance.

I turned my head to look at her.

"Earth to Ally. What were you thinking about?" she asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

She suddenly wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Or more like _who_ were you thinking about?"

Out of nowhere Austin popped up.

_How does he do that?_

"Yeah Ally, who were you thinking about?"

"Oh Austie, why do you bother asking? You know I'm always thinking about you, and only you." I said winking at him.

Trish cleared her throat loudly. "Sorry to bother your little… _thing_ going on here, but Ally and I have some _very_ important business to attend to, so if you could just, you know. Leave." she said, giving Austin a look.

We ignored her

"Hmmm, well you know what, sweetie? I'm always thinking about you too." He said coming behind me massaging my shoulders.

It felt really good actually.

Trish just sat there with an annoyed expression plastered onto her face.

I started to relax a little. I closed my eyes for a second, melting into the massage

Once i'd opened my eyes, I noticed that Trish was looking at me oddly. Probably wondering why I'm not doing anything.

So I stood up grabbed Austin's collar, pulling him towards me.

"You know the more you tease me, the worse my revenge will get." I whispered leaning my forehead on his.

"Well, I guess by the end of the week your revenge will be lethal."

"And why is that Blondie?"

"Because I'm not going to stop. I can't keep my hands off you, Ally." He said looking into my eyes, his face expressionless.

'Well neither can I Austin, so you'd better leave now before I do something crazy, spontaneous and completely inappropriate to that nice little body of yours." I said in a low voice, not breaking our eye contact.

"Well, maybe I want you to do something crazy, spontaneous and completely inappropriate to this nice body of mine." He said in a husky voice.

We stood there. Just looking at each other.

At that moment I wanted to kiss Austin so badly.

But I held myself back, barely.

I sighed and grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around and pushing him away.

He looked back giving me his famous puppy eyes.

_No Ally, don't you dare. _

"Like Trish said, we have some _very_ important business to attend to. So I guess it's time for you to leave, Blondie." I smirked at him waving my fingers as he walked away smirking.

I turned back to Trish.

"Ally, you and Austin are totally in love." She said grinning at me.

"How many times to I have to tell you?! No we're not!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you can think that…" she said, still with that stupid grin on her face.

I chose to ignore that.

"Trish. Let's get to work."

* * *

**Ohhhhh, what are they planning?!**

**So i guess you kind of noticed that Dallas got pushed out of the picture pretty quickly. i just didn't think he'd be a very good addition to the story, so i decided to push him out. i know it was lame, but oh well. **

**disclaimer: i do not own Austin and Ally.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here**! **are you excited? i am! yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally's pov

Trish and I had spent 5 days on my revenge plan. It's finally ready.

I walked through the doors of Marino High. I had everything ready for today. I spotted Austin down the hall, I walked past Trish to give her a thumbs up. She nodded.

Phase one. Commence.

I walked straight past Austin and all of his friends. Not giving eye contact, staring down at the floor. Austin looked up and smirked, but when he saw me walk by, his smirk faltered. He looked like he was about to walk over, but he seemed to think better of it.

My plan was working.

I met Trish in the cafeteria.

"Ok Ally, phase one is in motion. Austin's friends are keeping him away from you. Now all you have to do is act silent and embarrassed at all times when he's around you."

Yes you heard right. We've even got Austin's friends in on it.

We are that good.

"Okay, got it. Thanks Trish."

Austin came through the doors of the cafeteria, his friends following him.

"Showtime Ally." Trish said quietly.

Austin started walking up towards us, he caught my eye and I looked down. I grabbed all my stuff and walked away quickly.

I heard Austin start talking to Trish. Just as I turned the corner to the door out of the cafeteria, I took a quick glance back.

I must admit. Austin looks very cute when he's confused.

The bell rang and I headed off to English. After I'd gotten my books out of my locker and walked all the way to the other end of the school, the only remaining seat left was next to Austin.

I sat down next to him, and bent over to get my textbooks out of my bag. When I sat up again Austin was in front of me, leaned in close to my face, his hands on my desk, and his blonde hair flopping over his eyes.

I jumped, dropping my books onto my desk.

"Ally, why are you avoiding me?"

"I-im not avoiding you." I said stuttering.

"Yes you are." He said standing up and crossing his arms.

"No I'm not." I said looking at the ground, crossing my arms.

I saw the English teacher walk through the door. Yes, this is the perfect chance for phase two.

"Look, Austin I need to tell you something." I said in a low voice, looking at the floor again.

"Okay students, in your seats. No speaking, or you'll get detention." She said clapping her hands. "Chop chop!"

Austin sighed and sat down next to me. He ripped a piece of paper out of his book. He seemed to be writing a note.

_Ally, what do you need to tell me? - Austin_

I wrote back to him quickly.

_Nothing. Just forget it. - Ally_

_Allyyyyyyyyyyyy. Just tell me. - Austin _

_No. - Ally_

_Please… -Austin_

_No. – Ally_

_Ally, I'm not going to stop. And this lesson goes for an hour and 45 minutes. – Austin_

_Okay, okay. Stay behind after English. I'll tell you. – Ally_

_Okay. Good. – Austin_

After the class ended, the classroom was being used as a detention room. Of course I knew that. It was all part of the plan.

Austin stood up and looked at me expectantly.

"Austin, there are way too many people around." I said looking around the classroom.

"Okay, we can just go to another classroom." he suggested, nodding his head towards the door.

I walked out and down the hall to the computer labs. I entered one that no one was in, and Austin followed me.

I turned around and shut the door behind him.

"Austin, I need to tell you something, and when I do, you'd better not laugh in my face."

He shook his head. "Okay, I promise. But I have one question first."

"Uh, okay then. Ask away." I said raising my eyebrows.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Because I've needed to sort out my feelings. And you being around isn't helping."

"Okaaay. Why do you need to sort out your feelings?"

"Ummm, because I-I. Because I think." I took a shaky breath. "Because I think I-i, I think I might." I breathed out.

Austin took my shoulders and started to shake them. "Ally! Spit it out!" he said, suddenly looking at me seductively.

"Or maybe I might be able to get it out of you."

He started kissing my neck slowly, his kisses leaving smoldering spots of heat in their wake…

Austin's pov

How the hell did I end up kissing Ally's neck? Why does this always happen?

_Maybe you don't just do it for the sake of teasing anymore. You're falling for this girl Austin. You just may not know it yet. _

Shut up brain. You don't know anything.

Ally stretched out her neck a bit to let my lips kiss more of her skin. Of course, I obliged.

"Mmmm, Ally, *kiss, what were you, *kiss*, going to, *kiss*, tell me?"

"Austin, i-I think im falling for, uh, you." She said in a small voice, cringing for my reaction. It never came.

"Mmmm, really sweetie?" I said in a low voice, kissing her neck again.

"Yeah, I think so." She said, I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

Subconsciously, I pulled her waist towards me.

I leaned my forehead on hers. She started to kiss my neck.

It felt fine until she wandered particularly close to one spot.

Oh no, please no, I'd thought she'd forgotten. Were even in the same room…

She's getting closer. I can't get away, my body's not letting me.

I sucked in a breath, bracing myself for impact.

That did absolutely nothing.

"mmmm, Allyyyyy, please, don't."

"I'm warning you Ally."

"It's not funny." She was getting closer. No no no no. she's even more experienced than last year. She's gonna hit it.

I don't want her to stop though. Definitely not.

Nonononononononnonno she's there.

Suddenly I growled. She chuckled

"Ally, don't stop." I said breathing heavily. She didn't stop. I felt her smile into my neck.

She bit down softly. I moaned loudly, shutting my eyes. That. Felt. Amazing.

Suddenly her lips left my neck.

"No! what's happening Ally? Come back!" I whimpered opening one eye.

I felt her standing behind me, her hands on my shoulders. She leaned up to my ear.

"Gotchya." She whispered giggling as she ran out of the room.

My eyes widened. Then narrowed. I smirked. This just got real.

* * *

**:O comment what you think will happen next! **

**if you likie, then please comment/review, follow and favourite! xo**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin and Ally.**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys! chapter 8! **

**i can't believe i've gotten over 100 reviews and followers!**

**plus over 10,000 views! **

**im so happy that all you guys are liking my story! i promise i'll write it all the way to the end, i wont leave it half finished forever. **

* * *

Austin's pov

Later that day after I got home mom called me into the kitchen.

I walked in and she dried her hands with a tea towel. "Austin, honey, we have people coming over for dinner, so go take a shower and put some _nice _clothes on please."

"Who's coming over?" I asked seating myself on a white bar stool.

"Just some family friends." She said turning away continuing washing the dishes.

"Mom, _what_ family friends?" I said standing up leaning on the counter next to her.

"Oh! Look at the time! I have to go get the washing!" She said leaving the kitchen in a hurry. She was going the wrong way.

"Mom!" I called to her. She poked her head around the corner.

"Yes honey."

"The laundry is that way." I said pointing down the hall.

"Oh, yes, thank you."

She was definitely acting weird

I walked upstairs and jumped into the shower.

Ally got me good today. Very good. I have no idea how I'm going to get her back…

After I got ready I headed downstairs. Mom was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Austin, when our guests come, can you please welcome them at the door?" she said as she pulled something out of the oven. It smelled pretty good.

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it.

Just my luck. It's _her. _No. I don't want _her_ over for dinner. She's so annoying…

"Good evening Mr. Starr, Mrs. Starr, and Kira. Please, come in." I said holding open the door.

As she walked past me she whispered in my ear. "Austin, your such a gentleman."

I hope she never does that again. She spit in my ear. Ew. Ally never does that. When Ally does it, it actually works. And it works well. Every single time.

Why do I always end up thinking about Ally?

Kira winked at me. No, wait. Correction. Kira _tried_ to wink at me.

She can't wink.

I just turned around to close the door, not even acknowledging her presence.

Kira is the slut of the school. All the guys want her. All the girls want to be her. Well, most of them.

I can tell you one thing, I definitely do not want her. But she has some twisted thought that I do.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of it, and walked into the kitchen.

"_At moon's mattress kingdom…" _oh god. My parents were doing the Moon's mattress commercial. Kira's parents were sitting at the dining table laughing and clapping along.

I tried to walk away, but mom grabbed my hand. "Austin, do your part for the commercial." She hissed at me. "Mommmm, why?" I whined back. "Because, you're a part of this family too. Now do it."

I sighed. Here goes nothing...

**Mike:** Come on down to Moon's Mattress Kingdom,

**Mimi:** Where our mattresses are firm, and our prices our soft.

**Mike:** This week, we hereby declare all mattresses half off.

**Both:** *laugh*

Isn't anybody noticing the dirty looks Kira's giving me?!

**Mimi:** Our prices are the best in town. But don't take it from us. Take it from Starr Records' recording artist

Apparently not…

**Both:** Austin Moon!

**Austin:** Yup, their prices are the best in town. So come on down to Moon's Mattress Kingdom.

**All:** There's no hassle in our castle!

I sat down at the table embarrassed, and stared at the salt and pepper shakers.

"Hey, Austin, you look bored. You wanna head up to your room?" My head snapped up._  
_

_No. Think of an excuse. Quickly. Austin, she's starting to stand up..._

"Um, no Kira. I'm uhh… Hungry? Yeah. I'm hungry so I'm just gonna wait down here for dinner."

"Okay babe." She said, trying to wink _again. _

I rolled my eyes. I'm not Kira's _babe_. I'll never be her _babe._

My eyes widened.

Ally. Revenge. Kira. All the pieces suddenly came together. My revenge was going to blow Ally's out of the water. Big time.

I smirked. "Hey, actually yeah, I'm pretty bored. Lets go up."

Kira smirked at me. Trying to be sexy. Not working. No. Stop. It's scary.

We walked up to my room.

She sat on my bed, patting the space next to her.

I sat down cautiously. I made a mental note to burn my sheets.

Who knows how many STDs she's already passed onto my bed.

I DO NOT want to get herpes.

"Look, Austin. I know you totally want me. I've seen the looks you give me in the hallways."

In the hallway I look at her in annoyance, and I move to the other side of the hall when I see her walking my way.

"So, lets just settle this once and for all. Austin, we are meant to be together. You should totes be my boyfriend, we'd rule the school." and she whispered. "Plus, we'd have _heaps_ of fun in bed." She winked _again. _Is she serious. stop winking you stupid girl.

Everything wrong with that sentence; there's nothing to settle, we are not meant to be together, use of the word 'totes', Ally and I already rule the school, she thinks that I'd actually say yes. The fact she thinks i'll ever get in bed with her. _And that stupid wink.__  
_

But under these circumstances, I had to say yes.

"Um, sure. Okay." I said. I automatically felt bad about using her just to get revenge on Ally… Oh well, she's played so many guys before. I'm sure she'll get another guy in no time.

"Oh! Really Austin?! She said hugging me tightly.

"Yeah. I guess." I said gagging at the smell of her sickly sweet perfume.

She put her hand on my jeans, near the top of my thigh. It was moving. Downwards. I untangled myself quickly.

"Oh, look. I hear the oven being opened. Dinner must be ready." I said as I practically ran out of the room. That was the lamest excuse ever. As if I could hear he oven being opened from up here. I'm on the second floor. She seemed to buy it though. At least it got me away from her and her freaky hands.

Ally is going to flip tomorrow.

* * *

**ohhhh i wonder what will happen when Ally sees Austin's revenge? ily **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin and Ally. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! yay! Enjoy! **

* * *

"Bye Dad!" I shouted behind me as I rushed out of the door.

"Bye Alls, have a nice day a school."

I ran down the street, stuffing my books into my bag. This is what happens when I forget to set my alarm clock.

As I walked through the doors of Marino High, it went quiet. Everyone around me started to talk in hushed voices.

I looked around the hallway. Everyone was looking at me.

This was weird… Was my hair sticking up or something?

I opened up my locker and looked at myself in the mirror. Everything was okay.

My eyes widened at what I saw in the background behind me though.

I moved my locker door to the left a little. Okay, I wasn't imagining it.

Kira. Austin.

Austin… Kira… WHAT?!

I slammed my locker door shut, making them turn around in surprise.

"Oh, I'm _so _sorry." I said sarcastically, pressing my hands on my heart. "I just thought I'd do the school a favor, because, frankly we don't all want to watch you two sucking face." I sneered, crossing my arms. Kira stepped forward.

"Hey, Slut, don't you _ever _talk to my Austie like that." She said crossing her arms back at me.

I stepped forward again. "Oh, Kira. I'll talk to your _Austie _however I want, and you're the one who's been with every guy in the school, so don't _you _call _me_ a slut."

"I'll call you whatever I want whore." She said taking yet another step forward. We were nose to nose now.

"Oh no you won't you bitch."

"Hell yes I will you slut."

"Just pointing it out, you've already used that. You should really work on expanding your vocabulary, or is that all you can fit in that tiny sex crazed brain of yours?" I said faking compassion.

"SHUT UP YOU SLUT!" she screamed pushing me away. My back hit the lockers.

"Oh! There it is again! Go read a dictionary." I said walking away from her boredly.

I heard her running behind me, I stepped out of the way and she ran straight past me, her hands outstretched like she was about to push me.

I walked to the library, that was where I usually went when I needed some peace and quiet.

When I got there I sat down at my usual spot, right at the back in the corner with all the pillows.

I can't believe Kira is Austin's girlfriend. He hates her. He always has. He _said_ he always would.

Well obviously not.

When I saw them kissing, a weird feeling came to my stomach.

_I _wanted to be the girl that Austin was kissing. _I_ wanted to be the one who's hand he held when we walked down the hall together. _I _wanted to be the one with him.

Not _her_.

Anger washed over me. I shouldn't be feeling this. Austin and I hate each other. We'll never be together. He's selfish, rude and annoying.

The bell rang for first period. I headed off to music.

I was the first one there, so I sat at the front and pulled out my songbook. I always write in my songbook when I have inspiration, and I had _heaps _of inspiration after this morning's events.

I felt someone sit beside me, I looked up.

It was Austin. I rolled my eyes and got up to sit somewhere else. He'd sat at the last seat. Wow, the class filled up fast.

"I'm afraid you're stuck with me sweetie." He said smirking. "So, you like my new girlfriend?" I shot him an evil glare.

'Austin, what do you think?" I said angrily, slamming my book shut and stuffing it in my bag.

"Alright class! Random singer of the day is Ally Dawson!" I groaned.

I was in a special music class of elite singers, performers and musicians.

But today, I had the perfect song to sing. The feeling of anger easily surpassed my stage fright right now.

I stood up the front and told the base player the tune I wanted. He nodded and got his guitar ready.

I looked right at Austin and winked him smiling.

Ooh, and what a lucky girl you will be

Because he didn't do jack for me

I want a bean with the beanstalk

And if the magic ain't right, time to walk

Used to be your baby, used to be your lady

Thought you were the perfect lover

All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so

Now you gotta find another

Now you're talkin' crazy, sayin' that you made me

Like I was your Cinderella

You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo

I'mma do it acapella, yeah

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh I'mma do it acapella, yeah

(Acapella, Karmin)

Once I was done everyone clapped and cheered. Austin just sat there with his mouth hanging open.

"Blondie, you better close that beautiful mouth of yours, your gonna catch flies." I said smirking as I sat back down next to him.

At recess, I headed to my locker. Austin and Kira were sticking their tongues down each other's throats yet again.

That stupid feeling came again, and it came for the rest of the day whenever I saw them together.

It got worse and worse each time.

At the end of the day, I'd established what that feeling was.

Jealousy.

* * *

The next day at recess Austin came up to me.

"Ally, I need your help." He said looking around nervously.

"And what makes you think I'm gonna give it to you?" I asked, adjusting my grip on my books.

"Please?" he asked giving me his puppy dog eyes. I couldn't resist.

"Okay, what do you need help with?" I said rolling my eyes, leaning on my locker. He looked around, spotting the janitors closet to our left.

"Come in here." He said opening the door. I looked at him weirdly. Why is he making me come in here?

He shut the door behind him and turned on the light.

"Ally. Kira won't leave me alone! Help me get rid of her! Please?" He said embarrassed, looking at the ground.

"Hmmm, you want _my_ help to get rid of the girl that you got with to get revenge on me?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Okay." I said rubbing my hands together. "How are we going to do this?"

A smile crossed his face.

"We could do this…" he bent down and started to kiss my neck.

"Or," I said pulling away, much to his disappointment. "We could do this…" I started kissing his neck.

"Or," he said pulling away from me. "We could do this." He started kissing my neck again.

My eyes closed. It felt so good.

"Oh, Austin, you're amazing at thi-" I stopped myself quickly.

I backtracked. "Um, no, I definitely think we should do this." I said nervously, kissing his neck again.

"No, I think we should _definitely _do thi-" I knew how to shut him up. I kissed his sweet spot. He growled, just like last time. I smirked.

Austin's pov

Dammit Austin. Get yourself in check. I can't believe she made you growl _again. _

It is going to take drastic measures to redeem myself.

I spun her around and backed her up against the wall of the closet.

"This is what you get for making Austin Moon growl, Sweetie."

I bent my head down and placed featherlight kisses on her collarbones. She was already breathing heavier.

God I was good.

I moved up and sucked her neck slightly, not enough to leave a mark though.

"Austin, stop." She said closing her eyes.

"Hmmm, I wonder, what were you saying before? That I was, what? _Amazing at this?"_

"No, I-I was gonna say, um, I was- I was gonna say, I was gonna say, uhm, yeah, that. Maybe..." She mumbled in a breathy voice, keeping her eyes closed.

"Au-Austin stop."

"Or what?" I whispered, continuing placing kisses all over her chest and neck.

"I'm gonna do something I might regret." She murmured, trying to slow down her heavy breathing. Unsuccessfully I might add.

"Like what?"

"Like this."

She grabbed the front of my shirt and yanked me up, bringing my lips to hers. She kissed me hard, I kissed her back, hard. It felt amazing to finally kiss her.

She grabbed a fistful of my shirt and pushed me forward. We stumbled out of the janitor's closet, and into the bustling hallway full of students.

I felt everyone staring.

I didn't give a crap. She pushed me until I hit the lockers.

I grunted when my back hit the cold metal.

She pulled away, only to take a large breath of air.

"Sorry" she added quickly before I grabbed her waist and pulled her back to me.

I spun her around so her back was now to the lockers. She dropped all her books and moved her hands up to my hair.

"I TOLD YOU ALLY DAWSON! I TOLD YOU!" we heard Trish yelling from the other side of the hallway.

We smiled into our kiss, laughing at Trish.

I pressed her closer to the lockers, eliminating any space that was left between us.

"Oi, someone get out a camera, I think they're gonna do it!" Someone said loudly to everyone in the hall.

That was when Kira showed up.

"AUSTIN MOON! HOW DARE YOU?! WE ARE TOTALLY O-V-E-R!" she screamed at me angrily.

I broke off our kiss.

"Mmmkay." I said to her before pulling Ally in again.

Kira stomped her feet screaming before she ran off in the opposite direction.

The bell rang, and our audience slowly started thinning out.

Ally and I kept kissing against the lockers. But she pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Austin, I have to go to chemistry." She said before turning to pick up her books that she dropped on the floor during our kiss.

Before she walked away she whispered in my ear. "I have a feeling our _plan_ worked."

"Ally, I wasn't doing that for the plan." I whispered back.

"Neither was I, and I _definitely _didn't regret that." she said winking at me as she walked away.

She'd gotten about 5 meters before I grabbed her elbow and spun her around, pulling her back in. Kissing her softly this time.

She threw her books over her shoulder, and put her hands around my neck. I wrapped my hands tightly around her waist and pulled her in.

She had to stand on her tippy toes. So I pulled her thighs up around my torso. She pulled back and kissed my softly.

"Austin, I really do have to get to chemistry." She said sadly. She kissed me again and I lifted her off me. I bent down to pick up her books.

"Here you go, _sweetie." _

She smirked at me.

"Oh, it's not over, _Blondie."_

* * *

**I know you've all been waiting for that! it finally happened! i'll tell you why i made you wait so long for it...**

**because i find Auslly stories a bit annoying where if they hate each other, in the second chapter they are like in love and want to go elope or whatever. i wanted you guys to get a feel of how they tease and stuff! it took 9 chapters, but they finally kissed! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin and Ally, or the song written in this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! yay! i'm soory i made you wait sooooo long. i just had writers block. but my inspiration has come! no need to worry chapter 11 is already under construction!**

* * *

Ally's Pov

I was at my locker. This was the place. This was the place, that just two days ago Austin's and my lips were interlocked.

I felt his familiar hands wrap around my waist. I smiled and kept getting out my books, ignoring him completely.

Soon enough his lips were on my neck, begging for my attention. I still ignored him. Biting my lip to hold in a giggle while he kept kissing my neck.

He spun me around and planted a kiss on my lips. I melted and wrapped my hands around the back of his neck.

He pulled away and I whimpered.

"I thought that would get your attention sweetie." He said smirking at me.

"Well, blondie, you thought right." I said shutting my locker, starting to turn and walk away, but he grabbed my elbow, pulling me back to him.

"Well, I think that I should think right more often." He said in a low voice, pulling me closer.

"I think you should too." I whispered, looking into his eyes, moving in towards him. I quickly turned to kiss his cheek, before dodging to the side and walking away smirking at myself.

Since our kiss, nothing has changed between us… We still tease each other, but now we also use it as an excuse to kiss as well.

I walked into the music room, and all of a sudden Austin's lips were on mine. Again. I stood there stunned for a while. Not knowing what was happening, but I started to kiss him back after I'd gotten over the initial shock.

He pushed me towards the wall, resting his hands on my hips. My hands gripped the front of his shirt.

Which apparently was now on the floor.

Oh god. His abs were out to play. My hands moved down to his stomach, resting there, feeling his muscles release and contract while he was kissing me.

I suddenly became aware of where we were. And who was watching. I stopped suddenly.

"Austin, we are in the middle of class!" I hissed louder than intended. I looked around his chest.

I blew out a breath of air. Thank god our teacher, Mrs. Gary hasn't come in yet. But the class had filled up quickly, and most of the students were looking at us. (**A/N: sorry if the teacher's name is different, I couldn't remember her name from the pervious chapters.)**

Fantastic. Every single girl in the class was shooting me the 'I'm going to kill you with my bare hands' look.

I just smirked at them, and bent down to pick up Austin's shirt.

After I stood back up Austin leaned in and whispered in my ear. "So, sweetie, did I think right?"

"Why yes, you did think right. You got my attention, again. Oh, and here's your shirt." I replied handing him his shirt. "Though I liked it much better when it was off." I added in a low voice, winking before I dodged him and sat down in my seat.

After music class I walked out into the hall, only too see flyers pasted everywhere. I yanked one of the flyers off my locker door.

**Masquerade Ball**

**A masquerade ball will be held in the school gym on Saturday the 7****th**** of July. **

**The Ball will begin at 7.00 pm and will finish at 12.00 pm. **

**So get your costumes, dates and dancing shoes ready! **

**Food and drink provided on school premises. **

**Get ready for some fun! **

I rolled my eyes. The staff here can't write an interesting flyer for their life.

But these dances are actually pretty fun, the dance committee always completely transforms the assembly hall, and everyone usually goes.

The dance was this Saturday. Gosh. They'd left it late to hand out the flyers, though I'd hardly call scattering them throughout the hallways 'handing them out'.

As I walked towards my next class a pair of hands covered over my eyes. I jumped and squealed as they lead me outside.

I knew it was a boy from the size of the hands. I mean, what normal girl would have hands that size?

Unless I've just got a very abnormally big handed girl escorting me somewhere…

The mystery he/she uncovered he/she's hands and I turned around quickly.

"Hey Ally, I've missed you." He said grinning. Ok it was definitely a he.

"DALLAS!" I cried hugging him tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

"Aww Ally-gator, I've missed you to!" he said hugging me back.

I pulled away. "So what have you been doing?! How's New York?! Tell me everything!" I said in a rush. He just laughed.

"Not much has really happened, we're just settling in. That's about it.. But I came here to ask if…" he got down on one knee.

"Would you, Ally Dawson… care for me, Dallas, to escort you to the upcoming Masquerade Ball? As friends?" he asked in a posh accent. I laughed and put on my best accent.

"Of course, I, Ally Dawson would love to be escorted to the Masquerade Ball by you, Dallas. As friends." I said hugging him laughing.

In English Austin seemed a bit distant. I didn't think much of it until he suddenly pulled me into another classroom after I'd walked out of English.

"Uh, Ally… are you and Dallas dating? I saw you two hugging outside and he asked you something…" an idea came to his head. "Ally… did he ask you to marry him?!" he asked angrily. "Ally, you are NOT getting married at 16. What if you go on one of those MTV shows. Don't you dare be the next girl on 16 and pregnant!"

"No, Austin. We're just good friends." I said giving him a weird look. "He just asked me to the masquerade ball this Saturday… As friends."

His face suddenly changed into an expression of… relief? No it couldn't be…

He smiled. "Oh, ok just wondering." He said lightly as he walked away.

Okay… that was a bit weird.

No.

That was VERY weird.

* * *

**If you likie please comment/review, follow and favourite! ily**

**disclaimer: i do not own Austin and Ally.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, it's chapter 11. get ready for the ball!**

* * *

Ally's pov

I stood in front of the mirror. My dress was on, and my hair and makeup was finished. I put my mask on. It was silver with all different shades of blue detailing's around the eyes and edges, and it had diamantes placed in all different positions. My dress was strapless with diamantes covering the whole top section that went down to my waist. The rest of the dress was the exact same color of blue as the mask, and it poofed out slightly, like a princess gown, that reached just above my knee.

I heard a knock on the door, I grabbed my clutch and walked down the stairs to meet Dallas.

I opened the door.

"Hey Dallas." I said smiling.

"Hey Ally-gator." He said grinning back at me. "You look beautiful as always."

"And you look Handsome as always." I replied, linking my arm through his. I walked toward the kitchen to say bye to dad.

"Honey, I need a photo!" dad called out before I got there. I heard him bustling around trying to find a camera. He finally found one and walked out.

"Dad, it's not the prom. It's just a masquerade ball." I said rolling my eyes smiling at him.

"Oh well, I still want a photo to send to your mother in Africa." He said snapping the picture.

"Alls, you look beautiful, and Dallas, I'm glad you came all the way back to take Ally to the ball. You are a really good friend to her." He said smiling. I hugged him.

"Thanks dad." I murmured into his chest.

"Now go have fun!" he said opening the door ushering us out.

"Bye Dad!" I shouted before walking to the car.

Once we got there, Dallas and I stood in line to get our photo taken, then he went to grab us some drinks.

While I was alone I looked around to find Trish. I couldn't see her anywhere, but because it was a masquerade ball. I couldn't see _anyone_ anywhere.

I'll tell you who I _could_ see though.

I couldn't miss that blonde mop of hair anywhere. I walked up to the dj booth.

I'd been there for at least a minute before Austin finally noticed my presence.

"Why hello there pretty girl." He said in a seductive voice taking off his expensve looking headphones.

I rolled my eyes and took off my mask. "Austin it's just me." I said looking down at all his equipment curiously.

"Yes Ally, I knew that." He said winking at me. "So what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Dallas?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah, he's just gone to get drinks." I said looking down at all the complex buttons and knobs below Austin's fingers.

"You look very interested in my equipment." He said looking at me amused.

"Yeah, there's just so many buttons and stuff." I said looking back up at him.

"Do you want me to teach you how to use it?" he said pulling me around the side of the booth and right up next to him. I was surprised by the speed that he did that. One second I was facing him, opposite the booth, and the next I was pressed up against him.

He spun me around to face the booth.

"So, if you want to make a mash up of two songs, you have to select the song from the song library, and when a familiar word is used that both the songs have, you switch songs to create a mash-up." He said pressing all these weird complex buttons.

I just stared in awe as his hands moved around the booth with amazing speed. How does he do that?! This boy seems to be able to do anything flawlessly.

"Do you want me to show you how to change the lighting?" he said looking at me, cocking his head to the side.

'Yes!" I said excitedly, moving up closer to him. He chuckled.

"Okay, so first, you choose the lighting sequence on the computer." He said pointing towards the choices on the screen.

"So then, you go to the control panel." He said guiding my hands with his. When our hands touched, I felt a spark of electricity run up my arm, and by the way Austin's hand suddenly stiffened, i could tell he felt it too.

I looked up at him, and he looked down at me.

"It… it must've been a glitch in the control panel." I said quickly.

"Uh, yeah. That's definitely it…" he said as we continued to look at each other.

He cleared his throat and continued. Still not letting go of my hand.

"So, here you choose which colors you want the lights to be, and then you just choose the accompanying music and you hit the green button, which puts it in line to be the next lighting and song sequence to be played." He said letting go of my hand and shoving his own into his pockets.

I smiled up at him. "That was so cool!"

"Yeah it's pretty fun." He said grinning back at me.

My smile faltered as I looked into his hazel eyes, and so did his.

He took a step closer, pulling my waist in. I didn't have to stand on my toes because I was wearing heels, but we still weren't eye level with each other. It sucks being so much shorter then him.

Our faces were inches apart before we heard a scream.

Kira came storming up the stairs.

"Ally! I want you to go down to the basement and get me another box of raffle tickets! We've run out."

I sighed and stepped away from Austin.

"Why didn't you bring up enough while you were organizing the ball?" Kira was always head of the dance committee, and she loved bossing people around to do all of her hard work.

"I didn't bring them up, beause I don't want _my_ hands touching those grotty old boxes." She said inspecting her perfectly manicured nails.

"Well why didn't you get any of your little followers to go do it."

"They all have dates, and they're too good to go down into the basement. Only low-lives should be allowed to go down there." She sneered at me, cackling at her own joke.

I rolled my eyes, and Austin shot her a look, making her stop immediately.

"Austie, I know you've been begging for my forgiveness after _she_ practically threw herself at you. It's ok babe I forgive you." She said stepping forward and kissing him hard on the lips.

He shot me a very alarmed look before he pushed her off of him.

"Kira, I don't want you to forgive me. I didn't even want your boyfriend, I just did it to make Ally jealous." I smiled at this. "Ally, you don't have to go, I'll just do it." Austin said stepping around me. I yanked his arm back."

"No, you have to do the music. I'll just go do it. I mean, how hard can it be to go get a box of raffle tickets." I said shooting Kira a look. She just rolled her eyes.

"Come with me." She said turning and walking towards the basement door.

The school basement mostly consisted of a few lockers, that only some very unlucky freshmen get stuck with, or newcomers to the school halfway trough the year get given. Nobody ever goes down there unless they need too.

We reached the door and Kira opened it. "Okay, so the boxes are just down at the bottom of the stairs. Just grab one."

"Okay." I said before quickly running down the stairs. Just as I got to the bottom I heard Kira say something.

"You little bitch, you can't take Austie away from me while you're down here! You don't deserve to have fun tonight. So that's why I'm locking you up, now nobody can see that ugly face of yours." She said laughing as she shut the door. I ran up the stairs and tried to open the door. Locked. Great.

I pounded on the door, calling out for help, but I knew it was useless. The music was so loud you could barely hear the person next to you, let alone a girl stuck in the basement.

I sat down on the top stair, dropping my face into my hands. I tried to think of a way to get out. _My clutch._ Yes I had a phone in there. And bobby pins, maybe I could try pick the lock.

I felt around in the dark, but I couldn't find anything. Suddenly my phone lit up from a few steps down. I grabbed it and sat back up on the top step.

_Ally, where are you? You've been gone for almost 10 minutes. – Austin_

I typed a message back.

_Help, Kira locked me in the basement. Can you come get me? – Ally_

Yes. I could get out of here. Well that was easy enough.

My phone vibrated in my hand and I read the text quickly. Except it wasn't from Austin.

_Your balance is $0.00 please recharge with a Visa, American Express or MasterCard. You also have the option to recharge with a voucher purchased at your nearest recharge option store. _

Fantastic. I have no credit. I'm just going to have to find a way to get out by myself…

About forty minutes later I was still locked in the stupid basement. My shoes were off, and my cluch was nowhere to be seen. I was freezing cold, and I didn't even bring a cardigan. I'd tried picking the lock… numerous amounts of times. I'd tried pushing the door, and I'd tried yelling. Again. Nothing was working.

Kira has probably told Austin some story saying I went home sick or something. I bet she's making her move on him right now, grinding herself against him, probably kissing him, telling him to come home with her…

For some reason, that made me so angry, that I got up and kicked to door. It made a noise, it sounded like a crack. I tried it again.

_Crack…_

Ok, this may actually work. I tried again, this time I saw a small bit of light shine through. Wow. This must be a pretty thin wall…

I pushed my hand on to the weakest part of the door, it slowly started to break away. I punched it, opening the hole further. The hole was pretty close to the doorknob, so I stuck my arm through and felt around the doorknob, seeing if there was a lock or something.

I felt something and I turned it, praying that it would open the door. It didn't. I pulled my arm back in. I screamed and kicked the door.

And that's when the door fell down.

On top of me.

* * *

**well that was ****unexpected...**

**this'll keep you guys hanging. mwahahahah. i'll update soon though. i'm not that evil.**

**if you likie please comment/review, follow and favourite.**

**disclaimer: i do not own Austin and Ally. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! chapter 12! sorry kept you waiting, i had no idea what to write, but i worked it out for you guys! here you go!...**

* * *

Austin's pov

Kira was really bugging me. After she'd taken Ally to get the box of raffle tickets, she just wouldn't leave me alone.

Hey, now that I think about it, where is Ally?

Kira was trying to get me to grind on her. Not going to happen. Plus, she keeps guiding my hands to her butt. I rolled my eyes, pulling my hand away for the tenth time in 5 minutes.

"Kira, where's Ally." I said, quickly switching songs.

"Oh. Ally? Uhh, she went home… she felt sick?" Kira said nervously.

She was a _very_ bad liar.

"Kira, I know you're lying. I'm not stupid." I said sighing, taking off my headphones and putting them down on the booth.

"Austie, baby, I know you're not stupid." She said moving in to kiss me. I stepped out of the way.

"Kira. I am not your baby, and I never will be, so will you stop? I just want to know where Ally is." I said crossing my arms, looking at her annoyed.

A loud bang came from the other side of the room, making me jump a little. Then there was a scream.

Ally's scream.

"Ally!" I shouted as I jumped over the dj booth, completely ignoring Kira, and started running towards her, pushing people out of the way.

Ally's pov

I watched in horror as the door started falling my way, I tried to back away, but my leg got caught and I fell back screaming.

My head hit the wooden stairs with a thunk, and everything started to go blurry. I fought to keep my eyes open, but I guess they had other ideas, and soon enough I was out cold.

* * *

"Ally? Ally?! Ally!" I woke up to bright white lights shining on my face. I groaned and closed my eyes, trying to ignore my throbbing headache.

"Ally!" a voice I recognized said.

"Austin?" I mumbled, attempting to open my eyes again. Nope. That's not happening anytime soon.

"Ally, how are you feeling?" he said grabbing my hand.

"I've been better." I mumbled, forcing my eyes open this time, seeing a very concerned looking Austin staring down at me, his eyebrows furrowed. He looked really good when he did that…

"So why are _you _here?" I asked, my voice sounding a lot harsher than intended.

He looked a little hurt.

"No Austin, sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I said rubbing my eyes.

His face softened up a bit. "Because Ally, whether you know it or not, I care about you. A lot." He said stroking my hand with his thumb, looking up at me under his long eyelashes.

Something came over me, and suddenly I didn't care about the monitoring tubes stuck in my arm, or my thumping head. I lurched forward, taking Austin's shirt in my hands pulling him closer, and without hesitation, crashing my lips onto his, not letting go.

He smiled into the kiss, but gently pushed me away.

"Ally, you do realize we are in a hospital. You need to rest, you hit your head pretty hard on those stairs." He said smiling, carefully lowering me back into the hospital bed. I took the chance to yank him forward again. His face meeting mine, our foreheads touching.

"What if I don't care?" I whispered, smirking, kissing him again.

"Ally, don't do that." He whined after we finally pulled away.

"Don't do what?" I said innocently.

"Don't be in control."

"Why?" I asked suddenly confused.

"Because it turns me on." He said in a low voice. Giving me shivers. Good shivers.

"Hmm, I never thought that _I_ Ally Dawson, could turn, Austin Moon, on so easily." I said mischievously. "I might just remember that for next time.' I said winking.

"Aww Ally, no fair. You know two of my weak spots, and I know none of yours." He said playfully.

"Austin. Your whole being is my weak spot." I said seriously, looking him in the eye.

Before he could respond, dad walked through the door holding up two coffees.

"Austin, coffee break!" dad said before looking down at us.

Austin and I suddenly realized how close we were, and he shot up, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Here's your coffee." Dad said calmly, handing him a coffee. "Thank you Mr. Dawson." He said formally, accepting the hot drink in front of him and cupping it between his hands, taking a sip.

"Ally! Honey! You're awake!" dad said hugging me smiling. I hugged hik back.

"Dad, how long have I been out for?" I asked after he'd pulled away.

"Oh, about 5 hours. Austin here never left your side. He was a great help." Dad said, patting Austin on the back.

"Oh, really?" I said smirking at Austin, who had started to go a bit red.

"Yeah he said he wouldn't leave you, and he hasn't. Not at all." Dad said looking between us with an amused expression on his face.

"Well Ally, honey. I have to go look after the store for a few hours. Do you thin you will be okay? I'm pretty sure Austin here isn't going anywhere, so you won't be too lonely."

"Yeah Dad. I'll be fine." I watched as he walked out the door and turned the corner.

I looked up and Austin's face was hovering above mine.

"My whole being huh? That quite a lot of me. In fact, it's all of me. All of me turns you on?" he said looking straight into my eyes.

"Uh, yeah." I stammered, my eyes not leaving his.

"Austin, you know, if we weren't teases, I would totally be crushing on you right now." I said out of the blue. Where did I even come up with that?

"I would be crushing on you too." He said in a quiet voice. I was actually surprised that he actually answered me.

"I wonder if we'd even be a couple?" I said, looking up at the other side of the room, thinking.

"Who says we can't be one now?" he said suddenly standing up, taking my small hands in his big ones.

"No-one says we can't be." I said slowly, looking up at him.

"Austin, are you thin-" my sentence was cut short by Austin's soft lips on mine. he kissed me sweetly and softly

He pulled away slowly…

"Ally Dawson… Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked looking at me straight in the eye.

I smiled happily and yanked his top in, giving him a hard kiss. My hands were knotted up in his shirt, and his hands were around my waist. All those chords in my arm were long gone a while ago, and I was just wearing my underwear and bra, pajama pants and a white robe.

He lifted me up and sat me on him so I was straddling his torso. My hands moved to his hair, while his explored my back. I opened my mouth a little, and he slowly started to use his tongue. I felt amazing to finally just kiss him properly, to feel his stomach underneath me. I pulled off his shirt and we kept kissing, our tongues dancing, our mouths in perfect sync. I played with the hair at the back of his neck and he moaned. I giggled and kissed him harder.

If that was even possible.

I lightly bit his bottom lip as I pulled away, causing him to growl and pull me back in, I smiled into our kiss and pulled away.

He wined a little, playing with the hem of my robe.

"Was that a good enough answer?" I asked breathing heavily.

"It was perfect." He said smiling before we pulled each other in again.

* * *

**yay! it's Auslly! it's finally here!**

**if you likie please comment/review, follow and favourite!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin and Ally.**


	13. Chapter 13

**yay! it's chapter 13!**

* * *

Ally's pov

I walked into school the next day, and I felt dejavu from the time when everyone turned to look at me once they'd found out Kira and Austin were dating.

Only this time I was the one with Austin.

I'd only suffered a graze on the head, nothing serious. I was let out of the hospital about an hour after Austin's and I's make-out session. They ran some tests and I was free to go.

I walked through the hall, my hand interlocked with Austin's. I noticed A LOT of girls were giving me the, 'get off him he's mine' look. I smirked.

Once I got to my locker I pulled Austin down by the collar of his shirt.

"I think we should put on a little show for those girls over there." I whispered into his ear, slightly nodding in their direction. He smirked down at me.

"Sure thing, sweetie." I rolled my eyes and turned around, but he puled me back by my elbow, attaching his lips to mine.

I heard whispers erupt around us. I thought it was just because of us, but boy was I wrong.

My head suddenly jerked back. I whipped around and my eyes laid on Kira, who was standing there fuming.

"What do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?" she asked, her eyes filled with fury.

"What do you think you're doing talking to me?" I replied rolling my eyes, placing my hands in my hips.

She stood there for a second, realizing she didn't have a comeback, so she just skipped my question entirely.

"Ally, you need to learn that Austin is _mine_, so stop being a little slut, and get away from him."

"And what if I don't?" I asked stepping forward crossing my arms.

"Then you are going to wish you never even laid eyes on him." She said stepping forward, matching my gaze.

I whipped around and pulled Austin down towards me, kissing him hard and passionate, right in front of Kira. I grabbed his jaw and started kissing his neck. I looked over his shoulder, staring smugly at Kira, who looked furious.

Suddenly the bell rang for first period. I pulled away slowly, and pecked him quickly on the lips before I rushed to my locker grabbing my books for first period. But as I got there, I was met by a very angry Kira.

Gosh, she got here fast…

"It's on, Dawson." She sneered angrily before walking away.

I opened the doors to the cafeteria and walked to the lunch line. I walked up and grabbed my usual: a bottle of water, an apple, and a salad sandwich. I sat down in my seat next to Trish.

"Hey Ally, how're you and Austin going?" she said raising her eyebrows before taking a huge bite out of her apple. I'd called her last night after I got home and told her everything that'd happened.

"We're good, but Kira keeps butting in." I said rolling my eyes as I stabbed my lettuce with a fork. "She just can't seem accept the fact that she and Austin are over. I think she may need to go to a mental asylum." I said seriously, shoving the lettuce in my mouth.

"Do you need me to get rid of her?" Trish asked, a gleam in her eye.

"No Trish… Actually, maybe… Yes… just, don't kill her, okay?" I asked eyeing her cautiously.

"No Ally, I don't want to go to jail for the rest of my life… but I have an idea…" she replied standing up. "And it goes into action right now."

"Okay, wow, that was fast."

"Ally, please, I'm a genius." Trish said flipping her hair back smugly. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on something in the distance. "It's _him."_ I gave her a weird look before turning in my chair.

I immediately knew who she was talking about.

It was Dez.

He walked over.

"Hello, _Trish_."

"Hello, _Dez." _

They stared at each other, and I was awkwardly sitting there. Just being awkward. Thank god Austin showed up.

"Oh, Austin thank god you're here." I said standing up quickly.

Dez heard Austin's name and turned around.

"What up!" They did their fist pumpy handshake thing.

"Hey Dez, are you still on for tonight?"

"Sure, I might be a little bit late though. I'm getting lucky." Austin looked at him weirdly.

"Huh?"

"You know. Lucky…" Austin didn't move.

"My pet duck?" Dez said giving him a 'duh' look.

"Oh… okay?" Austin said, still looking a little confused.

We all walked out of the cafeteria. I noticed Dez and Trish were still glaring at each other.

Wait, no that's not a glare. That's a stare. A very deep stare.

Why are they staring at each other?

Now Trish is biting her lip.

Hmmm. I grinned. This might get interesting.

* * *

**Wow. hold up. **

**will Trez happen?**

**who knows?**

**i do becuse im writing this.**

**but you don't! hehehe. if you likie please comment/review, follow and favourite. :)**

**disclaimer: i do not own Austin and Ally.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! chapter 14! once again, sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Ally's pov

Trish came bounding up after 6th period class finished. "Ally! I know exactly how to get Kira out of your face! For now at least…"

I looked around, there was no one in the halls, our class had been dismissed before everyone else's.

"Trish, how did you get here so fast?!" I asked wide-eyed.

"Never mind that, but as I said, I think I may have something… it's only temporary but its something" she said grinning turning to open her locker that we'd coincidentally stopped by, and pulling out a magazine, flipping through the brightly colored pages.

I look at her expectantly, awaiting her 'temporary' plan.

She looked up at me. "Oh you want me to tell you _now_?" she said surprised.

"Yes, Trish." I say rolling my eyes.

"Okay, well, since you got seriously injured by her little stunt at the Masquerade Ball-"

"Trish, I got a bump on the back of my head… I was not seriously injured."

"Well, you got injured anyhow, I thought we should report her and get her suspended from school for a week!" She said enthusiastically.

I looked at her blankly. "That's it?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Usually Trish was great at revenge, she was usually way better than I was.

"Or we could just expose her sluttiness to her family dooming her to be sent to an only girls school with no guys for her to screw with within 100 miles." She said all in one breath smirking evilly.

"Oh good, Trish is back, I wonder where she went?" I said smiling.

"And I have the perfect plan to bring that slut down. Walk with me." she demanded, slamming her locker door shut and turning to walk down the hall.

I scrambled to keep up with her as she powered towards the exit.

"Okay, Trish how do we bring her down?" I asked after we'd reached a bench outside, as I struggled to regain my breath.

I looked up, inhaling the crisp fall air. It was a nice day today, the sun was out, and the sky was perfectly blue, and there was already a thin layer of orange leaves starting to cover the school grounds.

I wonder where Austin is? Hopefully Kira isn't harassing him.

I suddenly grow angry at the thought of her throwing herself at him, smashing her lips against his as he stood there stunned, not knowing what to do.

My hands subconsciously ball into fists, my nails digging into my skin.

"-so then we just figure out a way to get it to her parents, and- Ally are you even listening to me?!"

Trish's voice breaks me out of my train of thought.

"Hmm yeah what? Yeah Trish, that sounds great!" I say overenthusiastically. Hoping she'll buy it.

"You weren't listening were you?" she said rolling her eyes.

"No, but what if Kira is doing something with Austin. What if she's doing her own revenge right now, and we don't even know… Who knows what she could be doing to him. She could be kissing him, touching him, licking him, sucking him…" I shiver at the thought of the last one. No. Austin would never let that happen.

"What if she drugged him and is getting her way with him?!" I say, starting to hyperventilate.

"Ally, Ally, ALLY!" Trish shouts.

I look up at her.

"Look, calm down, Austin can handle himself. He is way stronger than her, he can look after himself Ally." She said re-assuring me, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Okay." I say slowing my breathing, plus she's right, Austin is strong, he can look after himself…

"Anyway, as I was saying, all we need to do is get photos of her kissing heaps of guys, which shouldn't be hard, considering she's been with every boy in the school. Twice." She said disgustedly.

"Okay, I'll start hunting." I say, determined to bring down this bitch.

"Good, I'll try take photos today of her, oh, and I also already have a photo of her drunk at a party giving some random guy a blo-"

"Yes Trish, I get it." I say clenching my eyes shut at the thought. "I didn't need the mental picture." I say shivering once again.

"Okay, whatever, at least _you w_eren't there…" she mumbled as she walked back into school.

Okay time for some revenge.

Ally style.

And a little bit of Trish style.

But that's not my point…

Wow wow wow. Hold up.

Is that Trish… Talking to Dez?! Okay this is new.

I creep up toward the entry doors, quietly opening them not to disturb Trish and Dez down the hall.

Even though there are students everywhere.

But I repeat; that is not my point.

Dez's hand was leaning on the door as Trish stood just to the right of it. I knew that pose. I'd done it with Austin heaps while we were still teasing…

Trish's pov

I walked through the doors of Marino High, heading for my locker to check which job I'd get fired from this afternoon.

But I ran into Dez.

Seriously? Of all the people, it had to be Dez.

He saw me and smirked, turning my way. God, he's so tall. I look up at him.

"What do _you_ want?" I could be feisty for such a small person.

He looked nervous as he glanced at the ground. He seemed to regain his confidence as he leaned his hand on the door next to me.

"I think you're really beautiful." He said looking straight into my eyes.

"What?" I whispered.

He leaned forward a little. "You heard me." he said softly, our faces now inches way from each other.

"Say it again." I whispered into his ear in a low voice.

"Alright." He turned and kissed the side of my neck. Inbetween kisses he said. "i." **kiss**. "Think." **Kiss**. "You." **Kiss**. "Are." **Kiss**. "Beautiful." **Kiss**."

I moaned the tiniest bit before yanking the front of his shirt and brining his face towards mine.

"Don't do that." I said seriously.

"Do what?" he said innocently.

"_That_."

"What?"

"Stop being too sexy Dez, soon enough I wont be able to control myself around you." I said seductively into his ear before pushing him back and walking away.

I didn't even have to look back to see the surprised expression on his face.

* * *

**Oh! is ****a new round of tease just around the corner? you shall see.**

**if you likie please comment/review, follow and favourite. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin and ally.**


	15. Chapter 15

**okay, okay, i know i haven't updated in AGES, but i have three assignments due next week, and i'm ot even finished the first one, so you see my point. this'll be a pretty short chapter, it's just something quick so my sorry hasn't been completely abandoned. it's probably already growing cobwebs.**

* * *

Trish's pov

It's been two days since dez and I have teased, and it is NOT woking. We just agreed to hate each other again because it was SO AWKWARD, not to mention the ridiculous height difference.

Ally and i's plan was working great, I had a few photos of Kira slutting up to some guys, and I wasn't afraid to use them.

Ally comes running up to me waving her phone around.

"Trish! I got another one!" she shouted as she caught up to me, opening the entry doors, shoving her phone in my face. I peered down at the screen.

Just as she'd said, there was a photo of Kira and some random jock pressed up against the door in the girl's locker room.

This is the 11th photo this week.

And it's only Wednesday.

I crinkled my nose and looked away. Not wanting to look at it anymore.

"I already have 10 others, I don't need to look at any more." I say making a face.

"Okay, I'll send it too you though, but I really need to head to class." She said hurriedly. I gave her a look.

"Ally. There's still 45 minutes till first period…"

"I know! I need to finish my assignment at least two weeks early." She said rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious, normal thing in the world.

Which it wasn't.

"Okay then… bye?" I said waving, turning to walk down the hall towards my locker.

Once I got there I turned my lock combiation as my phone buzzed in my pocket. I opened the text, thinking it would be Ally.

Oh boy was I wrong.

Ally will be shattered, I can't tell her.

I looked down at my phone, blinking a few times, hoping it would go away.

It didn't.

I sighed and shoved my phone in my pocket, wondering what to do next...

I need to show Ally.

I slammed my locker door shut, turning to walk towards Ally's first period class.

It's better she hear it from me than from the gossip around the halls, which from what I could already hear, was starting to go around.

I burst through the door to Ally's classroom, "Ally, I need to tell you something." I said in a hurry. She looked up at me from her incredibly neat assignment.

"Yes Trish?" she said furrowing her brows.

Oh god, this is going to be so hard.

I can't do it.

But I have too.

"Ally, I think Austin's cheating on you." I say in a rush. "I'm so sorry."

She looked at me blankly for a second while what I just told registered into her brain.

Her face dropped slowly, her confusion melting into a mask of sadness.

"What?" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes, which she blinked back easily. Ally was strong, but I didn't think she could keep it together much longer after I showed her the video.

"Do you want to see?" I asked, feeling like to most terrible friend ever.

She nodded and stood up, walking towards me. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and showed her the video, and if it was possible, her face dropped even more.

After she'd watched the whole thing twice, she stood up straight, her eyes filled with fury. "He messed with the wrong person, Ally Dawson isn't someone he can just screw around. I'm not going to be the next addition in his collection." She said angrily, stuffing her once perfect assignment into her bag, crumpling it up.

She stomped out of the room, turning to walk down the hall.

Great, now she's going to go do something completely irrational and stupid.

* * *

**if you ****likie please comment/review, follow and favourite.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own austin and ally. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Ally's pov

I stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door shut behind me. Anger boiled up inside me as I jogged to my locker and shoved my books inside, I didn't have a plan, but I knew I was angry, and I was going to do something. I just didn't know what yet.

I turned and saw a familiar blonde with his back to me standing outside. I walked in that direction and pushed the door open, I walked up in front of him. "Hey Austin." I said putting on a fake smile.

Then I slapped him across the face. Hard.

Austin's pov

Ally came up and she was all smiley smiley, and then she just slapped me across the face! What the hell?! She had a lot of strength for such a small girl.

"Ow! Ally what was that for?!" I said a little annoyed.

I didn't know why I bothered, she was already shouting at me.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER TRUSTED YOU!" she shouted, tears starting to run down her cheeks. she took a large step back, crossing her arms. I took a step forward and held her shoulders, bending my head down so I could look into her red teary eyes.

"Ally, what did I do?" I said softly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

"Actually no I don't, can you please fill me in on the details?" I asked nicely, wiping her tears off her face.

She slapped my hand away.

"YOU SLEPT WITH KIRA! HOW COULD YOU AUSTIN?!" She shouted wriggling herself free of my grip, she turned and ran away, just as I saw a fresh wave of tears start to run down her face.

It didn't take long for me to catch up with her.

I held onto her elbow and slowly pulled her towards me.

"Let go of me Austin. Don't you get it? I'm breaking up with you. I never want to speak to you again. Just, can you please leave me alone?" She said, now in a softer tone looking away from me.

When she said that, my heart broke a little.

"No." I whispered before kissing her softly. I pulled her waist in closer to me, and she grabbed onto my shoulder pulling me closer.

Before pushing me away.

"Austin, I'm not just going to forgive you if you kiss me." She said bluntly.

"But Ally, I didn't sleep with Kira!" I said annoyed now. "I'd never do that to you!"

"Yeah, well the evidence that Trish has got tells another story." She said sadly before walking away.

This time I didn't go after her.

I turned and searched for Trish. I saw her in the cafeteria, and ran.

"Trish!" I shouted as I opened the doors. She looked up from her phone and her eyes narrowed as she focused on me.

I walked up to her.

"Look, Trish, whatever evidence you have of me apparently sleeping with Kira isn't real." I said angrily.

"Well then, do you you want to see for yourself?" she snapped back at me.

"Actually yes, yes I do."

She grabbed her phone out and showed me a video of Kira and some dude that looked like me from the back making out on her bed. It quickly led to something more and I pushed her phone away.

"Gross." I said making a face. She nodded.

"I know, I didn't get to the end, I couldn't watch it any further than you did." She said dropping her phone into her pocket.

"That guy looks like me, but it's definitely not me." Then something I saw in the video came back to me. "Wait, Trish hand me back the phone." She handed me her phone and I went back onto the video.

"Look! Can you see that?" I say pointing to the screen. "That guy is wearing a wig, his brown hair is sticking out on the side."

"Oh yeah. Pssshhh. I knew that. I never doubted you Austin..." Trish said nervously.

"Uh, yeah you did?" I said giving her a weird look.

"Oh yeah, I did didn't I?" She said smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Trish, you have to show Ally that it's not real, she won't listen to me anymore." I said sadly, handing her back her phone.

"Uh, yeah sorry about that." She said rubbing her arm. "This is probably my fault."

"Trish, it _is_ your fault."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She said before walking away.

Trish isn't going to fix this anytime soon. I'll just have to do it myself, even if she won't listen to me.

I look out the window, and spot Ally sitting alone on the bleachers.

I run out of the cafeteria, pushing open the doors as I rush outside.

The chilled fall air hits my skin as I reach the bleachers.

Ally looks down and watches me as I climb the stairs two at a time to reach her. She doesn't bother leaving, she knows I'll just catch up to her.

"Ally. It wasn't me. I never slept with Kira, I'm only with you Ally." her face doesn't show any expression. She just stares ahead.

"Okay Austin. Whatever you say." She said bluntly like a robot.

"Ally! Come on! You've got to believe me!" I said turning her head towards me.

She stares right through me, her eyes empty and hollow.

"Ally, please." I beg. She just shakes her head slightly, gets up and leaves me there.

I collapse down on the cold, hard metal chairs.

I don't know what to do anymore.

* * *

**okay, was actually sad writing this, i imagined it in my head and i was like ****noo!**

**if you likie please comment/review, follow and favourite.**

**Diclaimer: i do not own Austin and ally. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so it's chapter 17!**

* * *

Austin's pov

It's been two days. Two days of relentlessly trying to get Ally to believe me, but every time I see her she's empty, hollow, like all life has been sucked out of her. I've done everything. There's nothing else for me to do.

I look at my timetable; English, Science, Humanities, HPE, and finally music.

Something goes off in my numb brain. One last idea to get Ally back.

I just can't reach it. It's in there, but I can't be bothered anymore. I'm just existing. I'm not living anymore. I can't believe how much this has all affected me, it's only been a total of 3 days.

_Austin snap out of it. You have an idea, get it out and use it. You know it's a good one. _

I read over my timetable again; English, Science, Humanities, HPE… Music. There it is again. That little flicker of an idea somewhere in my head.

Music, music, music, music

MUSIC AUSTIN! MUSIC!

I knew what I had to do.

I spent all day working on my plan.

Music finally came around at the end of the day.

I saw Ally wall in and sit at the very back of the theatre, okay she was here, I walked up to our teacher.

"Excuse me Miss?'

"Yes Austin?"

"Would it be okay if I performed a song? I really need too." I pleaded. I'm guessing she knew about what was happening between Ally and I, everyone did. She looked at me sympathetically.

"I bet I know whom it's for?" she asked tilting her head slightly n Ally's direction. She was sitting in her chair, her neck turned to stare out the window.

I nodded.

"Sure Austin, just let me set up for you." She said as she walked away.

I stood up the front and pulled the mic towards me, (our music lesson was held in the school theatre), I saw the band get ready behind me.

"Okay guys, um this is a special performance, um, this song, it's about someone you love, and missing them even when they're not loving you back." I say, desperately hoping Ally is listening, even though she's still staring out the window.

I watch as everyone turns to look a her after I say my introduction, and somehow I know they're on my side and they want to help me out.

"Okay, so um, here we go."

The band started and I got ready… **(A/N: I suggest you look up 'bleeding out imagine dragons' on iTunes or google so you understand the beat and stuff like that. I know it's probably not the best choice, the lyrics may seem kind of depressing but it also has a meaning of unrequited love. Do you get my drift? Here is the meaning of the song;** **The meaning behind the lyrics is that the singer has to sacrifice something for someone and they're trying their hardest to make things right. Even through all the things they had done wrong, and even after they've brought a significant other down, they still trying to make a change. Even if that change causes them to metaphorically bleed. This blood is their energy that's been drained from all of their efforts to turn things around.****)**

_I'm bleeding out _

_So if the last thing that I do _

_Is bring you down _

_I'll bleed out for you _

_So I bare my skin _

_And I count my sins _

_And I close my eyes and I take it in _

_I'm bleeding out _

_I'm bleeding out for you _

_For you _

_When the day has come _

_That I've lost my way around _

_And the seasons stop _

_And hide beneath the ground _

_When the sky turns grey _

_And everything is screaming _

_I will reach inside _

_Just to find my heart is beating _

_Oh you tell me to hold on _

_Oh you tell me to hold on _

_But innocence is gone _

_And what was right is wrong _

_Cause I'm bleeding out _

_So if the last thing that I do _

_Is bring you down _

_I'll bleed out for you _

_So I bare my skin _

_And I count my sins _

_And I close my eyes and I take it in _

_I'm bleeding out _

_I'm bleeding out for you _

_For you _

_When the hour is nigh _

_And hopelessness is sinking in _

_And the wolves all cry _

_To fill the night with hollering _

_When your eyes are red _

_And emptiness is all you know _

_With the darkness fed _

_I will be your scarecrow _

_You tell me to hold on _

_Oh you tell me to hold on _

_But innocence is gone _

_And what was right is wrong _

_Cause I'm bleeding out _

_So if the last thing that I do _

_Is bring you down _

_I'll bleed out for you _

_So I bare my skin _

_And I count my sins _

_And I close my eyes and I take it in _

_I'm bleeding out _

_I'm bleeding out for you _

_For you _

_Cause I'm bleeding out _

_So if the last thing that I do _

_Is bring you down _

_I'll bleed out for you _

_So I bare my skin _

_And I count my sins _

_And I close my eyes and I take it in _

_I'm bleeding out _

_I'm bleeding out for you _

_For you_

The whole time I was singing I stared at Ally, and after the first line, she was already staring back at me.

After I'd finished, the whole class stood up and cheered for my performance, felt pretty special, that was until I looked around for Ally.

She was gone.

* * *

**okay, so i know most of that chapter was filled up by the song, so im sorry about that, BUT, i have some exciting news for you, i'm woking on another story, it's called 'Not so Typical', and i would appreciate it so so much if you guys could go check it out!**

**if you likie, please comment/review, follow and favourite.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own austin and ally**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18!**

* * *

Ally's pov

I sat down in music, how could I have been so stupid.

I told myself I'd never fall for a boy again, well in high school at least. I told myself I wouldn't have a repeat of last time…

_Flashback_

_I was a freshman, and I had a boyfriend, his name was Elliot. We'd known each other for a while, after we met in arts and crafts camp, things just went on from there. I don't even know what I was thinking, for gods sake, I was still 13! I thought I was in love. HAHAHA. Stupid kid. _

_I walked in school one day, and I heard the rumors going around. _

'Elliot and Kira hooked up last night!'

'Omg, Ally's so fridgit, Elliot has Kira now though.'

'Good, Elliot finally found a real girl.'

_I was crushed once I found out the rumors were true, Elliot and Kira had been at a party, and somehow they'd broken into Elliot's parent's liquor cabinet. _

_They hooked up, and he finge- yuck I don't even want to think about it. _

_By the end of the night, Kira was only half a virgin. _

_That was the start of her sluttiness. _

_I was dumbfounded, why did they do that so young?! What was wrong with them?! _

_I stayed in my room for a week, I got depressed, but I worked through it, god, it was only a 2 month relationship; I don't know why I was so fussed. But it showed me that I was weak when it came to boys, and I promised myself I'd never fall for a boy again until after high school…_

I sighed and stared out the window, why did he do this to me? He says he didn't, and my heart really wants to believe him, but my head just won't.

I didn't realize Austin was up on the stage until I heard his voice. I immediately spun my head around to look up at him, as if it was a natural reflex.

I couldn't take my eyes off him, I willed myself to look away, I knew I'd just fall all over again.

Who am I kidding, I never stopped falling for Austin Moon.

I started to really listen to the lyrics, they represented what was happening between us perfectly.

Once the song finished I leapt up and slipped out the door while Austin received a standing ovation. I had a stupid grin plastered over my face.

He sung a song for me, even if I'd given up hope on him, he never did on me.

I looked around and found the backstage door, I opened it and slid through undetected. I walked into the wings, and looked out onto the stage, Austin was looking around where I was sitting before, and I watch his face fall as he realized I'd gone.

I couldn't take it. That look, of total and complete defeat and hopelessness. He started to turn to walk into the wings.

I quickly slid behind the red-velvet curtains, and waited for him to pass.

I saw him out of the corner of my eyes, and I got ready.

Just as he passed me I jumped out and smashed our lips together.

He just stood there, surprised and confused, until he realized that I was kissing him.

He grabbed my waist, and pushed me towards the wall just behind the stage. I roughly grabbed his hair and puled him in even closer, suddenly realizing how many amazing make-out sessions I'd missed out on.

He seemed to take a hint, and pulled my legs up around his torso, kissing me harder.

I wrapped my legs around him as I scratched at his back, causing him to shiver.

He slowly let my legs down and started to pull away, but no.

I yanked him back in by his collar, and spun him around so that he was backed up onto the wall.

He scooped me up, expertly not disconnecting our lips, and walked into a nearby dressing room, and putting me down on the couch.

I laid down, pulling him down with me. He balanced his weight above me as we kept kissing, I started to pull his shirt off, but he slowed down, finally pulling away.

I whimpered. "Why's you do that?" I say sitting up.

"Because, you don't know what you're doing, and this is all just pent up anger, and I'm probably dreaming anyways, so I don't see the point in getting my hopes up, because you'll just ignore me in real life." He said sadly, slowly standing up.

"No Austin, you're not dreaming." I say smiling at him, and just to prove it I got up and pinched him in the arm.

After I did that the biggest grin I'd ever seen him do spread over his face. "Really?!" he said excitedly.

"Yes! Austin I'm sorry for not believing you, I was stupid, and dumb, and I'm just so so sorry." I say apologetically.

"Austin… I love you." I say. Wait, WHAT?! That totally just slipped out. Ohmygod, now he'll reject me, I don't think I'll go so well with this break up. I'm already planning what flavors of Ben & Jerry's to buy.

If it was even possible, his grin just got 10 times wider.

"Ally, I love you too." He said without hesitation.

* * *

**okay, wow, was that some good Auslly right there?**

**HELLS YEAH IT WAS! WHOOOOO**

**if you ****likie, please comment/review, follow and favourite.**

**discaimer: i do not own Austin and Ally. **


	19. Chapter 19

**okay chapter 19! sorry for leaving you for a while, i have heaps of school stuff going on.**

* * *

Kira's pov

My life sucks. Why am I being shipped off to an all girls' school in Texas? I'm going to get an accent. I'm going to turn into a country bumpkin. This is not happening. I cried and screamed all the way to the airport.

Somehow my dad got hold of heaps of photos of me kissing heaps of different guys, and he thought sending me off to an all girls' school would 'get me away from reality for a while so I can clean up my act.' Stupid parents, I'm not going to have anyone to have fun with on Friday nights. Sucks to be me.

Ally's pov

It's been about 3 months since Austin and I have gotten back together, and today is the last day of year eleven.

Oh, and I've heard that Kira has been sent off to an all girls school in Texas, something about her dad receiving photos of her in all her slutty glory.

So that's good, but it wasn't me or Trish, so I have no idea who ended up sending them.

I was at my locker, taking out all of my textbooks and school supplies, and cleaning it up for next year. I felt a familiar presence behind me and smiled when I felt those warm soft lips come and connect with my neck, leaving a trail of warmth in their wake.

"Morning Alligato-" he was cut shot mid-sentence by me turning and pulling his face towards mine, kissing him softly.

"Mmm well, that was a nice greeting." He said smirking after we'd finished. "I'd like to be greeted like that every day."

"Oh please, I already do greet you like that every day." I say rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, true, but everyday it feels like the first time. So I guess you might have to get used to be doing it every day, because I'm never going to have enough." He whispered suddenly, pulling me in by my waist.

"And what if I don't?" I whisper back, looking up into his eyes.

"Well then I'd just do this." He said before leaning in so our lips were just millimeters apart, before pulling away and walking off down the hall.

He knew I wasn't going to like that, so he wasn't surprised when I suddenly appeared in front of him and yanked him down by his collar.

"Hmm, I guess I _will _have to do it every day." I say slowly in a low voice, tracing his jawline with my index finger, making him shiver.

"Mmm Hmm." He nodded, his eyes already drooping slightly. I could tell I was having an effect on him, so I thought I'd have some fun. I leaned forward and kissed his sweet spot, glancing up briefly to find his eyes had turned dark.

I loved how I could do this to him so easily.

"Ally, you'd better stop, I don't know if sex in the janitors closet will be very comfortable." He said in a low husky voice.

"Well, it was pretty comfortable in your bed the other night, so I guess we could have a change in surroundings." I murmur into his neck while I continue kissing him.

Yes, you heard right. Last Saturday night… in Austin's amazingly soft bed.

Well of course. His parents own a mattress store.

There was nobody in the deserted hallways yet, and we had to come to school 4 hours early (I don't even know why they wanted us that early, it's ridiculous if you ask me) to serve a detention for kissing… intensely… in class. The detention teacher was ill though, so we had to stay at school for 4 hours before everyone else arrived.

"Maybe we _could_ have a change of surroundings, we still have three and a half hours." He said hopefully.

"No Austin. I'm not having sex with you in the janitors closet." I say rolling my eyes, smirking as I stepped away. "As much fun as I had on Saturday, I don't plan on getting dishwashing liquid stuck in my hair all day."

"Aww, damn." He said pouting back at me, feigning disappointment.

"But, since you said we have three and a half hours until school starts, and your parents aren't home for a week, we could just, you know, stop off at your house for an hour or two." I say winking.

As soon as he realized what I meant, and grabbed me by the hand, pulling me out of school and into the parking lot. We got in the car and drove all they way to his house, stopping to kiss at every red light.

The second we got out of the car, our lips were attached and we were moving towards the front door. Austin fumbled around trying to stick the key into the lock while we were still kissing, but he managed to open it. He scooped me up and ran up the stairs, carrying me bridal style before dropping me down on the bed while he yanked off his shoes.

Once he got on his amazingly soft cloud-bed, I straddled him while I unbuttoned his shirt. I threw it away and it landed somewhere in his big room, I didn't even bother to check before I was flipped over, and in the blink of an eye Austin was balancing his weight on top of me. I looked into his eyes.

Needless to say, we ended up skipping school that day.

One, because we were kinda busy… all day…

And two, because when we were finished being… busy… I wasn't capable of movement, so there wasn't really any point of going back to school at 1pm, which was after we'd finished being… busy…

"Ally Dawson, I love you and I always will." Austin said after we'd rested for a while.

"Austin Moon, I love you too, and I always will." i say back simply.

Of course, this triggered another make out session, leading to more… buisiness.

I didn't know what my future held, but I knew that this amazing, wonderful, sexy ass boy would be in it, and that made me veryhappy.

* * *

**Yay! finished! all done! did you like it?! please leave me a comment saying whether you enjoyed this story or not, i'd really appreciate it! **

**if you did like it, i have another Auslly story underway, its called Not so Typical, i would love for you guys to go and check it out :)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own austin and ally... BUT I WISH I DID MY GOD I WOULD TAKE CREDIT FOR THE CREATION OF RAURA! **


End file.
